1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to utility cages for vehicles, and or particularly to a cage which can be mounted readily on a rear of a pickup truck bed for carrying animals or cargo in the truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility cages for vehicles such as a pickup truck are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,157 illustrates a utility cage which is mounted on the rear of the pickup truck and forms an enclosed cage. However, such a cage is complex, contains numerous parts, and is relatively expensive.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,582; 4,564,216; 4,909,188; and 4,762,085.